buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Future
The Bad Future is an alternative reality accidentally created by Knuckles in the Sonic Plush Adventures episode "Crinkle in Time". Creation of the Bad Future Sonic, Tails and Knuckles get trapped in a tumble dryer involving an accident with a falling spanner and one of Dr. Tumbleweeds seizures turning on the dryer. The dryer turns out to be a time machine which sends them back to their very first adventure: "Where'd Knuckles Go?! Part 1". Sonic, Knuckles and Tails then go to relive their past by watching from a distance. As they're watching, Knuckles notices the fiend (Garfield) about to kidnap his past self, remembers what the cat tried to do to him, yells out "Hey it's that jerk! I'm going to go and stop him!" and then glide-punches the fiend and begins to beat up his face. A time paradox occurs upon Knuckles attacking the evil cat and Sonic finds himself back in the time machine, only to find out that his life is not how he remembered it... The Bad Future The bad future is very different to the good future, as Knuckles' actions had caused a lot of damage to the fabric of time. Here are the things that have been effected by the paradox into the bad future: Sonic's Bunk Bed and House Sonic finds his bunk bed is for rent and finds Mario sitting in his bed. Mario tells Sonic that the hedgehog has blown all his money on video games, TVs and video game consoles, making Sonic have no money and could no longer afford to pay the rent and Mario bay-lifted and bought both Sonic's bed and his house. Mario then attacks Sonic and kicks him out of his old home, leaving the poor hedgehog homeless... Mario Mario has taken Sonic's bed and house and treats the hedgehog as being lower than him. Sonic never got to show Mario who is boss in "The Race" and now Mario is considered better than him, bullying Sonic out of a home. Tails Tails is not exactly badly effected by the bad future, but still not in a good way either. He becomes famous for his "funny" jokes and his high pitched voice. He becomes known as "Tails the legendary star" and gets a job at the SpinDash Theater as a comedian. Unfortunately, Tails' greed overcomes him and he slowly becomes selfish, ignoring his boss' real name, Jonathan and calls him "Frankie" and then "Lisa". Tails' lack of intelligence fails to tell him that the reason why he is "funny" is because of his high pitched voice and stupidity; he is being laughed at, not laughed with. Due to his greed, Tails becomes a selfish comedian and gets his guard to boot Sonic out of the theater and tells him that the hedgehog could never have become friends with him. Later on, the bad future Tails follows bad future Sonic and Knuckles secretly into the past and is then accidentally taken back to the good future with good future Sonic and Knuckles, which the bad jokes make Sonic and Knuckles realize that they have brought back the wrong Tails and tell him his jokes are not actually funny, before the two have to go back to the past again to get back the good future Tails. Knuckles Since Knuckles had beaten up Garfield, he has been wanted for many years for "beating up an innocent cat to the point of irreversible cornea damage.", meaning that Knuckles has been paradoxed out of his job. Now the red echidna is on his enemies' side; as a wanted criminal hiding from the cops and The Fuzz. Knuckles now lives on the streets of Poop Avenue disguised as a mouse wishing he had never beaten up Garfield, but the incident had been so long ago, that Knuckles has forgotten what he had done and why he is running from the cops. Sonic had to remind the echidna what he had done and how to fix it. Also, Knuckles mentions that he was turned in by unnamed friends three times. One of these friends could possibly be Tails! Hobs Since Knuckles never became a Crime Scene Investigator, the events of "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" never happened, so Hobs and his air conditioning store were never saved from Sharky and the Buzz Guy, leaving the poor tiger out of a job. Hobs then took the spot of what would have been Knuckles' job; he then becomes only known as The Fuzz, who leads the cops and is on the hunt for Knuckles (and possibly the Buzz Guy and Sharky in revenge for them stealing his stuff) His appearance later on forces Knuckles to pretend he is a pile of clothes in a dryer, in which the only suspicion The Fuzz sees is why someone would leave the dryer's door open and leaves upon closing it, the time machine disguised as a dryer activating upon the closure of the door. Garfield The fiend since his incident of trying to kidnap past Knuckles and then being beaten up by present Knuckles has left him with permanent cornea damage in one of his eyes, forcing him to wear a black eye patch over the eye that could not be fixed. Garfield is "wanted for attempted kidnapping and was last seen with an eye patch after an incident with a crazy cat beater." His wanted poster suggests that he has been to the hospital, who could not fix his eye and gave him an eye patch, has been sent to jail soon afterwards and has managed to escape and gone into hiding (possibly in Poop Avenue). A darker suggested fate could be that the Werehog or another criminal in Poop Avenue has killed him. Employees of McDolans Then again, not all things effected by the paradox are bad; the Sock Monkey never had any jobs at all, meaning he never became a delivery manager, a helper of Dolan's evil plan in "The Job" or a drunken pizza takeaway boss; instead, he's a jobless citizen who is seen watching bad future Tails' show, alongside another employee of McDolans, the white bear that was hypnotized to enjoy the food that he asked people to serve him when someone is starting a job at the evil place. The fate of the dark brown bear that was hypnotized to help Knuckles and offer job openings is ambiguous. The Buzz Guy and Sharky Knuckles never got the job of being a crime scene investigator and ironically is a wanted criminal, so he could never stop the Buzz Guy or Sharky from robbing Hobs and his air conditioning store or save the bank's money. The Banker He has no job now, because Sharky got away with all the rings, Knuckles can't stop him and now Sharky and the Buzz Guy are filthy rich, leaving the poor banker jobless. The Shoe Witness (Talking Shoes) The poor pair of talking shoes has lost all his rings and can never get them back, so now he is poor and homeless. Dolphy McFin He has had to report Knuckles and Garfield's incident and now has to report the money thieving criminals never being caught and Hobs' air conditioning store being robbed. Also speaking of dolphins... Crime Scene Investigator Dolphin He never becomes Knuckles' sidekick due to the fact that Knuckles never gets the job. Then again, he may have, but is actually hunting Knuckles down or is even trying to catch other criminals on his own with little to no success. Future characters Sonic, Knuckles and Tails will never be able to meet them now... Poop Avenue Again, due to Knuckles never getting a job of being a crime scene investigator, Poop Avenue, the place he goes to in "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" becomes a place with high crime rates, mainly due to the fact that Knuckles never stopped any criminals, including the Buzz Guy, Sharky and the Werehog. In fact, he has become a wanted criminal himself, having to hiding on the streets of Poop Avenue disguised as a mouse to avoid being caught by The Fuzz and his cops. Station Square Sonic doesn't live there anymore because of Mario. Other Alternative Realities Global Nuke Aftermath - The Bad Present from "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)" More information on the Bad Future "Crinkle in Time" - Sonic Plush Adventures episode Sonic's Character Page Knuckles' Character Page Tails' Character Page Hobs' Character Page Dolphy McFin's Character Page The Buzz Guy's Character Page Sharky's Character Page The Fuzz's Character Page Poop Avenue (Areas) Time Machine (Items, Tools and Food) Category:Alternative Realities